1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control system for a meshing type engagement mechanism that is configured to transmit a torque from an input member to an output member by engaging dog teeth with each other and, more particularly, to a control system that controls the engagement and release of the dog teeth.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-92211 (JP 2013-92211 A) discloses a meshing type engagement mechanism in which dog teeth are formed in two members facing each other. This meshing type engagement mechanism is provided with a double acting type hydraulic cylinder that allows an operating force to act on one of the two members. The hydraulic cylinder is configured such that the respective dog teeth mesh with each other when oil pressure is supplied to one of hydraulic chambers of the hydraulic cylinder and the meshing of the respective dog teeth is released when the oil pressure is supplied to the other hydraulic chamber. In addition, some of oil that is supplied to the hydraulic cylinder is ejected from tips of the dog teeth on one side so that a shock in a case where the tips of the dog teeth are in contact with each other is suppressed.